Dances with Wolves
Dances with Wolves is a human with a dark complexion unlike that ever before seen in Laign. He is a Paladin sworn to serve the Raven Queen. He started his live as a poor member of a tribe located in the Compton Forest. In the society scale he started at the bottom. However now, he is here, a distinguished member of the Laign Adventurers Guild. One of the Guild's founding members, Dances' is the battlefield tank and healer. He is able to withstand large amounts of punishment, and has been blessed by the Raven Queen to keep his comrades from her grasp. Early History Dances with Wolves was born to a poor cotton farmer who resided in a small village within the Compton Forest. Everyone within the village had a dark complexion, as their ancestors had lived for a millennium in the scorching deserts of Karthos. Desiring to break his families reputation as low-born, Dances' found himself in the Order of the Raven Queen, training for years as a child to learn the secrets of divinity. In a ritual performed by his colleagues, the powers of the Raven Queen were infused with his soul and he was forever bound to fulfill her bidding, by hurrying the death of those who deserved to die. Pre-Adventurer's Guild After leaving the 'Queen's temple, Dances' travelled for a few years along the newly formed Spring Road looking for bandits to battle to bring about their deaths. After a successful days conquest, he crashed at a shrine to his diety. It was here he met fellow worshiper Zero. Zero also believed in the righteous quest to deliver death to the evil-doers of the world. The two stuck together and eventually met a single individual on the road. This man looked like a dragon, and at first the pair drew their weapons, but quickly learned he was a scholar. A scholar, who was lost along the road, and without a new place to go. He decided to stick with the pair, for protection, and they quickly learned his name was Vahlok. In a short period of time after the trio was formed, Robb Gaito's Caravan approached and asked the three if they wanted a job. See the Spring Road was dangerous, and he wanted to take them on as bodyguards. They gladly accepted as they were without food or coin. While approaching Laign, maybe two miles out, the passed the fortress of Kobold Hall. They were ambushed and overwhelmed, and most of the supplies were stolen. Frustrated at his losses Robb Gaito dumped his "bodyguards" off in Laign and kicked them a few copper for 'trying'. The Missing Gravedigger Dances' lead his friends into the Lazy Laign Tavern after their failed experience. Vahlok quickly got them noticed, and they were approached by Brandon Burns. His gravedigger had gone missing, and he wanted the party to find him. Later in the Laign Graveyard, Dances' grew suspicious of the graveyard priest Simon Lacault. He knew something was up, and he called him out rudely numerous times in their conversation. After shattering the necromantic skeleton of Mike Makarth, 'Wolves found it no surprise that Simon and a crew of other cultists were the ones performing the evil spell. They made quick work of the baddies, and were righteous enough to not take any reward, instead sending it to Mike Makarth's widow. Kobold Hall Desperate for money, 'Wolves and his friends went to the mayor looking for a job. They burst in his office, and demanded work. He told them he'd pay them a pretty penny for each kobold head they brought him back from the very same fortress that ambushed Robb Gaito's Caravan. Setting off to destroy the kobolds, they were quickly intercepted in the "welcome hall". After taking a swim in the large pool of green goo located in the center of the room, the party was struck down in battle. Shortly thereafter Dances' had his friends retreat and regroup to try tackling it again. On their third raid, they were finally able to defeat the leader, and after a night's rest they conquered the ice-dragon that lived in a cavern that was virtually their basement. It was here that 'Wolves traded in his morningstar for his current renown Lifedrinker Sword. Mystery of the Cult Walking proudly over their triumph of the dragon, the three "bodyguards" were not quick to notice that their rival Simon Lacault was among the living walking down the streets of Laign. After many errands they finally noticed that not only him, but Mike Makarth and Bob Belgium were also both alive and seemingly well running their own errands. After a long investigation, the team finally found the hideout of the cultist, so-named Cultist Mansion. They stormed the mansion and arrested the resurrection of Petunia Gaito and town guard James Tang. However, Dances' new nemesis Stephen Clyde escaped the battle unharmed. The battle at the manor ended in 4 cultists dying, and their heads were claimed by Zero as to prevent them from raising. Inside the manor were some of the lost wares of Robb Gaito, and they were gladly returned to him since they had previously failed to protect them, having their bodyguard contract come full circle ultimately succeeding in their first mission. Formation of the Adventurers' Guild Impressed by the success of his new three town inhabitants, Cliff Cory requested that they form an advanced policing force to deal with any matters that were beyond those of the Town Guard. Robb Gaito attended the voting meeting at the Town Hall, and was determined to help them form this guild. He requested that Dances' and his friends each cast a vote of anyone they knew to pick the official head of the guild they were to form. Dances' cast his vote for Paul Peters, but was outvoted 2-1 in favor of Robb. They set up their hall in the former Cultist Mansion which they had just sacked and temporarily re-named it the Laign Adventurers Guild Headquarters, after their guild's default name the Laign Adventurers Guild. Robb Gaito up fronted the cost to buy the manor from the town, by selling his wares off to the mayor. By paying several hundred gold into the guild treasury, the crew was able to hire Paul Peters and Andy Collins for their individual positions. Category:People Living In Laign